one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Tournament Archives
With MP999's permission to do so, I'm creating a new Tournament Archives since MP999's pretty busy with stuff, and it relaxes the pressure of having to maintain such a monumental list. For now, none of the tournament match-ups will be not featured in the OMM Hall of Records, so I will remove them if any tournament match-ups show up. This blog was created to keep track of the various tournaments and the lucky, or unlucky depending on how you look at it, characters and individuals featured in them, so this will probably look very similar to MP999's Tournament Archives. Rules: Points are awarded based on the individuals' rankings, such as which Tournament Round they lost in, so here is the point system: *First Round Only (Top 32): No Points *Second Round (Top 16): 1 Point *Third Round (Top 8): 2 Points *Fourth Round (Top 4): 3 Points *Runner-Up: 5 Points *Champion: 10 Points Tournaments will only be featured in the Archives after their First Round is complete. Mob-Rule, better known as Fan-Voted, Tournaments ONLY. So if you created a Tournament featuring characters that you've only chosen, then it won't count. Tournaments must have a minimum of 32 participants in order to be featured in the tier listings, though they will be featured in the Archives. New rule! Uncompleted Tournaments will NOT '''be featured. '''ONLY completed Tournaments. Tier Listings further down below SPOILERS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. A Aiai (Monkey Ball) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Ain (Elsword) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Aimee Matchlock (Bravely Default) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Angel (King of Fighters) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 8 Ant-Man (Marvel Comics) - 10 Points *Event Horizon Tournament - Champion ARIA (Killer Instinct) - 5 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Runner-Up B Ban (Seven Deadly Sins) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - 1 Point *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 16 Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Bishamon (Darkstalkers) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 Black Panther (Marvel Comics) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 8 Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - 2 Points *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 8 C Caboose (Red Vs. Blue) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 4 (Disqualified due to Sockpuppeting) Camilla (Fire Emblem) - 3 Points *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 4 Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Cenarius (World of Warcraft) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Crosshairs (Transformers) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Crow Armburst (Legend of Heroes) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 D D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Dante (Devil May Cry) - 3 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 4 Daredevil (Marvel Comics) - 1 Point *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 16 Darth Maul (Star Wars) - 3 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 4 Delsin Rowe (InFamous) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Duna (Wonderful World) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 E Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) - *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 4 (Disqualified due to Sockpuppeting) Enerjak (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Ethel (Fairy Fencer) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Etrigan (DC Comics) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Exaclibur (Soul Eater) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 F Fa Mulan (Disney) - 3 Points *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 4 Finn (Storm Hawks) - 1 Point *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 16 Fiore DeRosa (Bravely Default) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 Fox McCloud (Star Fox) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 G Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 Genji (Overwatch) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 Gex (Gex Series) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Gizmo (DC Comics) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) - 10 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Champion Greninja (Pokemon) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 8 Grimclaw Tigrex (Monster Hunter) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Guts (Berserk) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 H Hana (Fire Emblem) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Hanzo (Overwatch) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Hellboy (Hellboy) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Hibari (Senran Kagura) - 1 Point *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 16 Hinoka (Fire Emblem) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 8 Hydreigon (Pokemon) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 I Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 J Jango Fett (Star Wars) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 John Preston (Equilibrium) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 John Wick (John Wick) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 K Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) - 5 Points *Event Horizon Tournament - Runner-Up Kano Sazanami (Magical Girl Raising Project) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Karma Akabane (Assassination Classroom) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 King Kong (Skull Island) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Kirby (Kirby) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate-Zero) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Kunagi Tenrou (Big Bang Age) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 L Labrys (Persona) - 10 Points *Master of Puppets Tournament - Champion Leo Whitefang (Guilty Gear) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 Leon F. Kennedy (Resident Evil) - 2 Points *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 8 Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 Lilith (Darkstalkers) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 Lin Lee Koo (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Ludicolo (Pokemon) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 M Manchester Black (DC Comics) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Mega-Man X (Mega-Man X) - 3 Points *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 4 Mega Monkey (SheZow) - 1 Point *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 16 Mercenary Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Milia Rage (Guilty Gear) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 Mirai (Senran Kagura) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 N Nahiri the Harbinger (Magic: The Gathering) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 Naoto (BlazBlue) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) - 2 Points *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 8 NiGHTS (NiGHTS) - 3 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 4 Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 O Obito Uchiha (Naruto) - 2 Points *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 8 P Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Pikachu Libre (Pokken/Pokemon) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 8 Pit (Kid Icarus) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 8 Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Q R Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) - 2 Points *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 8 Reala (NiGHTS) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Reaper (Overwatch) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Rei (Fist of the North Star) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Rider Medusa (Fate/Stay Night) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) - 5 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Runner-Up Roy (Fire Emblem) - 1 Point *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 16 S Saber (Fate/Stay Night) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) - 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 16 Sakura Sada (Twin Stars Exorcsists) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Sho Fukamachi (Bio Booster Armour Guyver) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Silvally (Pokemon) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 Spinal (Killer Instinct) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Susano (Okami) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Swamp-Thing (DC Comics) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 T The Batter (OFF) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 Toki (Fist of the North Star) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 8 Trish (Devil May Cry) *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 32 Tron Bonne (Mega Man) - 3 Points *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 4 Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Master of Puppets Tournament - Runner-Up (Points not awarded due to Sockpuppeting) U V Vash the Stampede (Trigun) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Top 16 Vaylin (Star Wars) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 W Waluigi (Mario) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - 3 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 4 Weiss Schnee (RWBY) - 10 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament - Champion X Y Yamcha (Dragon Ball) - 1 Point *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 16 Yagyuu (Senran Kagura) *Event Horizon Tournament - Top 32 *Master of Puppets Tournament - Top 32 Yosuke Hanamura (Persona) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 8 Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Z Tournaments *MP999's Phoenix Rising Tournament - Winner: Weiss Schnee *MP999's Event Horizon Tournament - Winner: Ant Man *TheOneLegend's The Outsiders Tournament - Winner: Gordon Freeman *John1Thousand's The Master of Puppets Tournament - Winner: Labrys Tier God Over All (100 Points) Ruler of the Masses (50 Points) Champion of the People (20 Points) Victor of the Games (10 Points) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY, Phoenix Rising Tournament) - 10 Points *Ant-Man (Marvel Comics, Event Horizon Tournament) - 10 Points *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life, The Outsiders Tournament) - 10 Points *Labrys (Persona, Master of Puppets Tournament) - 10 Points Top Contender (5 Points) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece, Phoenix Rising Tournament) - 5 Points *Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!, Event Horizon Tournament) - 5 Points *ARIA (Killer Instinct, The Outsiders Tournament) - 5 Points *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, Master of Puppets Tournament) - Points not awarded due to Sockpuppeting Awards The Code Award - You can never become like them. Period. Win a tournament, but every win was by KO (Only offered when the chance to vote DEATH/KO is given) Shun Goku Satsu Award '''- They must bleed for their opposition! Win a tournament, but every win was by DEATH (Only offered when the chacne to vote DEATH/KO is given) '''Spirit of Rebuttal Award - Someone wanted revenge. Not today though! Defeat a character that you have defeated in an official DEATH BATTLE, official One Minute Melee or official DBX. A Change in the Tides Award ''' - Clearly you're the more popular one. Win against another tournament participant with 100% of the votes, but they must have a won a match with 100% of the votes as well. '''Palutena's Assistance Award - Thank goodness she's around to lend a helping hand. Win a match through a Tiebreaker. *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona) *Black Panther (Marvel Comics) *Sakura Sada (Twin Stars Exorcist) *Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Vash the Stampede (Trigun) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Thought Hemorrhage Award - Choosing can be hard. Win two or more matches through Tiebreakers. *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) Casualties of War Award - What? Can a guy/girl/thing kill something? Win two or more matches through a mix of KOs and Kills. *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Ant Man (Marvel Comics) *Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man) *Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) Stronger Together Award - One does not simply win without allies. Recieve 25 or more votes in a match. *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Pikachu Libre (Pokken/Pokemon) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *ARIA (Killer Instinct) *Silvally (Pokemon) *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Mirai (Senran Kagura) *Black Panther (Marvel Comics) *Jango Fett (Star Wars) *Camilla (Fire Emblem) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) One Ring Award - Hobbit kills Hobbit. Man Kills Man. Defeat a character from your own franchise. S.T.A.R.S Award - You're their rival for a reason. Defeat a character that you've previously lost to in an official DEATH BATTLE, official One Minute Melee or official DBX. Highlander Award - THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE! Defeat a character whose main ability/weapon/skill is the same or similar to yours. Social Link GO! Award - Wow, people love you! What have you been doing in your spare time? Win a match with 100% of the votes. *Bishamon (Darkstalkers) *Dante (Devil May Cry) Six-Fingered Hand Award - Preapre to die. Defeat a character who previously defeated another character from your home franchise in the same tournament. *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Ant Man (Marvel Comics) All Strings Attached Award - You're not real, you're just a puppet of someone's whims and pleasure. Who's your master? Sasori? Ultron? Alice Margatroid? *Caboose (Red Vs. Blue) *Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) 'No More Quarters Award '- Sorry player, but looks like the machine just whooped your butt. Lose to a tournament's final boss (Only offered if the tournament '''HAS '''a secret final boss) Category:Blog posts